


Pillow Talk

by GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Episode Related, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/pseuds/GypsyJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the inevitable happens, Shawn turns to Gus for comfort. Gus just wishes he wouldn't do so in the middle of the night. Post-ep fic for "Thrill Seekers and Hell Raisers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

"Hey."

Gus opened his eyes a crack, too tired to even be properly outraged. "It's four in the morning, Shawn."

"Abigail finally called. I'm officially single again."

"Oh." At least that explained the lateness. His voice was softer now. "How was it?"

"Awful." Shawn turned to face him, arms wrapped tightly around one of Gus's pillows. "There were tears. Some of them were hers."

"I'm sorry, Shawn."

"Me too." He was curled up now, face pressed into the pillow. "I don't know, man... maybe I'm just not meant for relationships."

"It's the middle of the night and you're lying in my bed."

"Your point being?"

"Never mind." Gus shook his head. "Just go to sleep."

"Speaking of relationships," Shawn continued, in what had to be the most awkward segue Gus had ever heard, "You talked to Ruby yet?"

"We have a lunch date tomorrow to talk things over. And don't think I don't know you had something to do with that." He reached over and poked Shawn lightly in the side.

"Ow." Shawn huffed. "Did she tell you that?"

"Yes she did. We still have a trust circle."

"I think it's more of a trust parallelogram by now. Maybe a trust trapezoid."

"Those have four sides."

Shawn peered at him from over the pillow. "I just... thought you guys were good together."

There were about a dozen responses on the tip of Gus's tongue, ranging from _"You need to stop meddling"_ to _"Don't try to use use my relationship to fix your own broken heart,_" but what came out instead was simply "Thanks."

"Any time, buddy."  
__

The sun was barely edging through the curtains when Gus was drawn back to consciousness by a persistent tapping on his arm. Shawn was looking down at him, seemingly lost in thought. "What?"

"Carry the one..." Shawn continued the rhythmic tapping. "Shh, I'm thinking."

Gus fell silent again. The light touches continued until Shawn sat up suddenly. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

Shawn was already pulling on his socks and sneakers. "I never thought learning Morse Code would actually be useful. Go back to sleep, I've got this."

_Got what,_ Gus wondered, but Shawn was out the door before he could ask.   
__

Gus was hardly surprised when he woke up to find his apartment and half his kitchen cabinet empty, but the note on his table was slightly unexpected.

_G. -_

Break in the Fitzgerald case. See you at the office.

xx - S.

PS - Good luck today


End file.
